


Fakesies for cakesies?

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [4]
Category: Grojband
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, GROJBAND: Season 1 Episode 5 - All You Need Is Cake, Kissing in the Rain, Milkshakes, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Corey decides to give Laney a proper real date to try and make things official
Relationships: Laney Penn/Corey Riffin
Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519127
Kudos: 7





	Fakesies for cakesies?

It's a normal day with the Grojband gang with them playing some instruments and messing with some random tunes from their love of music to just random Mad Libs of things that easily causes some giggles. The weekend is the next day, no gigs, no school, just a whole day making plans ahead of them.   
Corey let out a snort between giggles as he looks at Laney randomly rapping some tunes. 

I'll for sure continue this soon if that's requested


End file.
